


Lost girl finding home

by CharitiniCS



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Babies, Captain Swan - Freeform, Captain Swan Baby, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Swan-Jones Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 20:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10578843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharitiniCS/pseuds/CharitiniCS
Summary: With her maternity leave coming to an end, Emma decides to spend a lazy day at home with her baby daughter. When both of them start missing a certain pirate, they  surprise him at work for lunch. It's when Emma realizes she has found the home she was looking for all along.Pure Captain Swan baby fluff





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :)  
> this is my next fic of the Leia Swan-Jones universe.  
> It's pure fluff, picturing both Emma and Killian as parents,sharing many sweet moments with their daughter.  
> As in my first fic, I wanted to say that english isn't my first language, so please forgive any mistakes you may notice.  
> Hope you enjoy!

Emma is used to waking up to an empty spot beside her in bed lately. Killian leaves so early for work and he never has the heart to wake her up and say goodbye. He usually leaves her with a kiss on the forehead, a little note, or better, a plate of fresh made pancakes on the nightstand next to her.

This time is different though. She rolls on her side to find chubby little legs poking her stomach and blue eyes identical to her husband's looking right through her in the most adorable way. She smiles sleepily at her daughter and pulls her little body against her, snuggling her close.

"Good morning Princess Leia."She says in her baby voice, the one she saves for her girl alone. 

"Did daddy leave you here before he went to work so we could wake up together?"

Leia smiles at the word _"daddy"_ and nods happily even though she probably didn'understand any other words. She is still so little but such a daddy's girl already. She has Killian wrapped around her little finger from the first day he laid eyes on her. And Emma couldn't be happier, really. She tickles Leia's belly and when she giggles, she swears, it's the most beautiful sound she has ever heard. That and her boys' laughter. She will never get tired of hearing it.

When she tickles her again her little girl hides her face in her neck and Emma wraps her arms around her, holding her close as she runs her hand through her blonde strands of hair. That's when she sees the note on Killian's pillow next to her.

Oh, Killian.

_"Good morning my love,_  
_you were sleeping so peacefully that I didn't want wake you so early in the morning. I did find a certain pirate princess awake when I went to check on her though, so I thought that since I am not here to provide my assistance, some mornings cuddles with her will make your morning much more beautiful. Henry and I also made breakfast, -on the counter downstairs- and I walked the lad to school. He informed me that he has a lunch date with his lady love after school, so he won't be home early. I will miss you so much but my heart is with you both, always. Kiss my duckling from me, Swan. Numerous times if possible._ _Your dashing rapscallion of a husband, Killian"_

She laughs as she folds the paper again, putting it on the nightstand to remember to place it along with the others. Killian is so cheesy sometimes but to be honest she loves every bit of it. He has an obsession with writing her letters and notes.

He could just text her that he dropped Henry to school and that we won't be home early, -Henry had taught him how to text some time when she was pregnant with Leia, a thing that ended with him sending her weird emojis all day long, because: _"They are fascinating love! They should make swan and hook little pictures too"_ \- but no, Killian insisted on writing her adorable notes. She preferred it that way. She has a shoe box tucked in her drawer full of Killian letters, even from the time they were dating.

Turning her attention back to Leia, she saw that the girl had fallen asleep against her chest. She glanced at the clock. _"9:34"_ . _A lazy day for them,_ she guesses, as she rolls to her side again, careful not to wake her daughter. 

Her maternity leave ends next week, so the mornings when she will just snuggle with Leia and sleep until late will be a rare luxury. Her father insisted she takes a full eight months off after the baby was born, since she was so adamant about going to work even during the last month of her pregnancy. Killian took the first four months off so they would take care of their daughter together but had to get back to work immediately after.

She misses her sheriff duties too much but she is sure that the moment she goes back to work, she will miss her baby a hundred times more. It was the same way with Killian. 

When he returned to work after Leia was born, she swears, he called a hundred times a day to see how they are doing. He even wished to speak with Leia daily, although the best their daughter could do at the time was make bubbles and incoherent sounds.

Sleep clouds her thoughts and she wakes up an hour later, the sweet smell of her daughters baby shampoo piercing her nose from where Leia rests her head on her neck. She kisses her little nose, lifting some strands of hair off her forehead.

"Wake up baby, I think we overslept a little today." She says to her and Leia squirms a little and opens her eyes. 

There is my little duckling!" Leia smiles happily, saying something that sounds like _"Mama"_ but she is sure it wasn't it, because it is too early for her to start talking yet. She won't be one of those crazy moms who think their babies are saying tons of words when they are in fact just babbling. Killian will probably be one of those crazy dads, though.

She gets up from bed leaving Leia, who seems particularly interested in a flowery pattern on their bed sheet which she keeps on smelling as if it was a real flower _-her sweet, brilliant girl-_ with a kiss on the forehead and heads to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

When she emerges not long after, she sees Leia sitting on the bed wrapped around Killian's t-shirt -which was previously carefully folded under his pillow- obviously trying -and failing -to put it on. Her head and one arm were inside the shirt, while the other arm was up like she was asking for help, and she was laughing and kicking

"Oh, you pirate!" She laughed as she helped her get in the shirt who was ten times bigger than her.

"You wanna steal daddy's clothes, ah? Well you will have to pay now, because no one takes daddy's shirts but me!" She says with a fake angry tone and then she tickles her mercilessly in all the places she knows she is ticklish. 

She earns a fit of giggles from her daughter and Emma finds the chance to scoop her into her arms and head to the nursery to change her diaper. If there is a thing Leia hates is diaper changes. She and Killian usually end up with bruises from her vicious kicks as they try to fulfill the task. God knows how worse it will be when she gets a little older and stronger. She manages to change her diaper with less trouble than usual, thanks to her being completely mesmerized by Killian's shirt. 

She snaps a picture of her sitting on the changing table with Killian's shirt on and she sends it to him with the caption :

_"Seems like someone misses her daddy today. p.s: you are totally not getting it back, buddy. I actually managed to change her diaper without getting a black eye."_

She sets her phone on the nightstand and takes Leia downstairs to feed her and also eat breakfast herself, the pancakes her boys made for her. Thankfully Leia eats her food easily, as her mother reads her a story from Henry's book. She is so alike her brother in this thing. Henry gifted the book to her when she was born _-"to always remember where she comes from and where she belongs"_ he said, and she loves it ever since.

Emma looks at the clock. It's still eleven and she is done with the morning tasks. Killian washed the dishes before work it seems, because nothing in the kitchen looks like two boys were making a mess there some hours ago. She takes Leia, still in her daddy's shirt and sets her on the couch, deciding that they could watch a movie together. She didn't want to do anything productive, it was one the last days of her leave. 

They pick "Frozen" and Leia claps her hands and cheers every time Elsa comes on screen. The girl loves her godmother. Emma kisses her daughter's temple. 

"We should arrange a trip to Arendelle soon. Elsa will be thrilled to see you again, won't she duckling?" Leia nods -she practically nods at every question they ask her- and points again at Elsa on the screen. "Yeah baby, that's Elsa." 

Thankfully with both of them having magic, meeting with Elsa isn't difficult, even though they live in different realms. Leia adores her godmother and Elsa lives and breathes for her little girl.

They couldn't pick another person to be Leia's Godmother. Elsa was a friend to Emma from the start, the two of them bonding instantly. She is one of the few people in the world who can truly understand her. She and Killian are also close, and she helped him see right through Emma's soul when her walls kept pushing him away in the past. She was Emma's bridesmaid at their wedding and the third person -after Killian and Henry- to whom Emma announced her pregnancy. They really couldn't think of anyone more fitting. 

"So, Leia, wanna go for a walk until it's lunch time?" She says but Leia's attentions is fixed in her mother's hair, twisting and pulling a strand with her little fingers. "Come baby, let's go get dressed. It's such a beautiful day outside". 

She kisses her cheek and she attempts to pull Killian's shirt off her. She shouldn't have. Leia starts kicking and wraps her hands around her middle to protect her shirt. _That's what happens when you decide to have a child with Captain Hook, Emma._ Not that she is the least stubborn human on earth. Killian says their daughter takes her nerve from her. 

When she tries again, the baby starts crying and pushing her hands away and that's when Emma gives up. Yeah, Leia is officially in a bad mood and probably hates her a little right now.

Then it hits her. Leia probably just misses her dad more today for some reason, and she misses him too. 

"Oh, baby, I know you just need to be close to daddy. Come here." She says and she pulls her close, kissing her forehead. She still sniffles but she lets her. "Wanna call him at work? Oh no, I got a better idea. How about going to the docks to surprise him?" Emma smiles brightly and that makes Leia smile too. "We can bring lunch and eat all together. Well except for your brother, but I don't think he would prefer us over his current lunch date anytime."

He wouldn't. She is sure of it. As much as Henry loves them, he is drawn to Violet like a magnet for the past couple of years and it doesn't seem to wear off. Luckily Violet is a nice girl and Killian is there to guide Henry when he needs it. He isn't exactly willing to share the details of his relationship with her or Regina, but he confides to Killian and that's enough for her.

She takes Leia upstairs to dress her up and it's really a struggle to put her out of that shirt, but she manages after twenty minutes of begging and scolding and tickling and kissing.

"You will be the death of me, little Jones." She sighs and Leia gives her the most adorable puppy eyes, making her heart melt. "I swear, you are just like your father." "And I love you both so, so much" she adds with a kiss to her belly. 

After Killian's shirt is gone she dresses her rather quickly putting her in a red and white polka dress she bought for her the other day, wanting to surprise Killian. Usually they do the shopping together and he squeals with excitement every time he picks Leia's dresses and shirts and pants and even matching ribbons for her hair. Killian Jones was born to raise a daughter.

"Let's make you beautiful for daddy okay?" She says as she adjusts her little hat over her head because it's really sunny outside. But who is she kidding? Killian always finds her beautiful and he tells her, every day. Emma has her fair share of compliments, too. Every day, even when she is in her pajamas, no makeup, her hair in a messy bun, he tells her how absolutely breathtaking she is. And after all this time, she still blushes.

Emma wears a dress herself -it's really too hot for jeans anyway- and grabs her phone from her nightstand only to see a new message from Killian. Shit. She totally forgot the picture she sent him.

_"My little pirate! Let her take it, Swan. It looks better on her anyway. The question is, is my little love the only one who missed me today?"_

_Certainly not._ She says to herself, as she scoops Leia up in her arms and proceed to grab her diaper bag from the nursery.

She knows Killian's lunch break starts at two and she has a full twenty minutes to go get lunch from "Granny's" and head to the docks.

 

-//-

 

When she enters the diner, Granny welcomes them with a heart warming smile.

"Emma! Leia! She gets bigger every time I see her. Have I knitted this one a hat yet?" she says, still smiling. 

"It's still July, Granny. No need for a beanie". 

"Well, tell me that again in a couple of months. I should start now, if she wants to be ready for when the snow comes."

Emma laughs and thanks the woman before approaching the counter. 

"Hey Emma!" Ruby pinches Leia's cheek and she giggles. "The usual for you two?" The redhead seems particularly cheerful today.

"Hi Ruby! Oh, that and Killian's usual".

"Coming right up!"

The thought that they have visited the diner as a family so many times that they have a usual order makes her heart swell. This is all she ever wanted as a kid. This sense of something permanent, of home. 

She holds Leia a little tighter and she feels tears prickling in her eyes. It's silly honestly, because she has done that a hundred times, but it's always overwhelming when she realizes that she doesn't long for a white picket fence life anymore. She lives it. Her kids live it. Leia won't ever know how it feels not having a home, not having arms to run to when you are scared, not having hugs to chase your nightmares away, or kisses to assure you everything will be alright, or someone to tell you that he is proud of you, that you are more than enough. She will have all of this and more. Everything she and Killian never had. 

A happy voice interrupts her thoughts. 

"Hey, earth to Emma? Your order is ready. Will you take it or shall I give it to Leia?" The girl giggles at the mention of her name. 

"Oh, yeah sorry Ruby! I got a little lost. Thanks a million". She pays and leaves the place with a huge grin. 

 

-//-

 

The walk to the docks is short and the nice weather makes it even more delightful. Her daughter's mood seems to have significantly improved, as if she sensed she was going to see daddy soon. Emma spots Killian right away talking to someone at the other side of the docks but he doesn't see them. 

He takes her time admiring her husband. He still manages to take her breath away. And she sees so much of him in Leia. Also seeing him with Leia is another thing completely. She lives and breathes for their interactions. Seeing Killian being the perfect, amazing dad he is. Who would have told her that the vengeful, terrifying Captain Hook would be so enchanted by a baby, their baby? 

It seems that said baby doesn't take long to see her daddy either and makes a loud squeal the moment she does. Killian's attention turns to them and she can see his whole face light up when he spots them. This whole idea of eating lunch together was totally worth it. 

She can notice Killian muttering something to the man beside him, probably excusing himself, and then he is practically running to them. Leia almost throws herself at him from Emma's embrace when he comes close enough and he pulls her close, cuddling her in his arms. 

"My perfect, amazing little girl." 

He kisses her forehead and the top of her head while he rubs her back with the curved part of his hook. With Leia secured, her tiny hands around his neck, he leans to kiss Emma. 

"My love." 

"We missed you and thought we could surprise you at work. We brought lunch." She raises her hand holding "Granny's" take away bag, as to prove her statement. 

"That's a wonderful idea. I missed you, tοo. And you look absolutely ravishing in that dress, love." He says with a playful smile 

"Watch it Casanova, we are not at home"

"Believe me love, I'm aware. If we were I would have already-"

"Captain" There is a voice from behind and Emma see the man Killian was previously talking to, approaching. 

"Oh, Andrew let me introduce you to my family. This is my amazing wife Emma," He says wrapping his free arm around Emma's middle, bringing her close. "And this is our little girl Leia. Our older son Henry is still at school." 

Emma doesn't miss the smile at Killian's face when he says _"our son"_. He is calling him son for a while now and Henry is more than okay with it. Although he still can't call him dad, he is everything the word means for him.

"Andrew works here at the docks with me, love. He helps us out."

She sees Andrew smile and they shake hands, exchanging pleasantries. 

"So Andrew, I am gonna go with my family for a while, as I told you. Are you sure you are gonna be okay?" He says looking curiously at the man.

"Sure, Captain. Enjoy your lunch. Nice to meet you, miss".

"Nice to meet you Andrew."

"Thanks mate!" Killian answers as Andrew makes his way back to the other side of the docks.

"So love, what do you have in mind?"

"Well I thought, since we missed you so much, we can go eat lunch at the Jolly today. Unless of course you have something better to do..."

Emma knows he would never turn down such a suggestion, but still enjoys teasing him. 

"Wouldn't dream of it! Lunch at the Jolly it is. Lead the way, Captain!" 

She has almost reached the deck of the Jolly as she hears Killian animatedly chatting with their daughter from right behind her.

"How was your morning, little love? Did you and mummy had fun? Daddy missed you so incredibly much today, princess." Leia is answering in her usual babbling way, while Killian is nodding to everything, encouraging her to continue. 

"Wait duckling, is your beautiful dress new?" Killian says as he and Leia reach Emma at the deck. "I don't remember seeing it before. Your mum is being sneaky buying you clothes alone, isn't she?" He tickles Leia and she laughs and kicks her legs. 

"Well" Emma chimes in. "Leia and I thought we could surprise you with being all beautiful today."

"Nonsense, Swan. You are always beautiful." He says, turning to her and putting a stray lock of hair behind her ear with his hook. "The most beautiful lasses in all the realms."

"You don't look that bad yourself, sailor" Emma leans in for a kiss and he is more than happy to comply. 

That's when Leia starts clapping -clapping is her newest achievement apparently- and after exchanging a quick look over her head, they decide to kiss her cheeks simultaneously, something that instantly makes her giggle. 

"Look at her being our biggest cheerleader."

"Well, we certainly can't blame her. She is the product of our true love after all."

Killian kisses Leia's temple lovingly. 

"You will say that every chance you get, don't you?"

"True love doesn't happen everyday, love. And I am lucky to share it with the most brilliant, amazing woman in the whole bloody world."

She is staring at him now, glossy eyes and all, _-when did she become so emotional damn?-_ unable to speak.

"What is it, love? I hate to steal your lines but for real, if you look at me any harder you are going to drill a hole in my head."

Emma giggles at that. She giggles all the time now. When Henry and Killian argue about the nutritional purposes of pop tarts versus jello, when Leia is throwing her toys on the floor just to see her daddy and brother fight for who will bring them back to her first. That's her life now. All giggles and cuddles and love. Home. 

"I just love you. So much." 

"I love you too, Swan. I love you and Henry and Leia more than anything in the world. And the home we built together."

"Home." She repeats.

"Aye, love. Home." He strokes her back. "Let's move this to captain's quarters though, I would hate to see our little one catching a cold, staying out in the chilly air."

"Killian." She raises her eyebrow. "It's July. She won't get cold. She will probably try to take her clothes off later, as she usually does when she is too hot." 

"But we are near the sea love, the wind here can be tricky and she is a wee babe. We can't risk it."

He wraps his free arm around Leia's little body to keep her warm even though, Emma isn't being crazy, it's not windy at all. 

She rolls her eyes but can't hide her smile either. His overprotective dad mode is both infuriating and adorable. 

"Alright, we have to eat too, after all. Let's go to your cabin."

"Ours, love"

"Right, lets go to _'our'_ cabin then."

 

-//-

 

Captain's cabin isn't much bigger than crew's quarters, Killian always saying that being treated as equals was a thing he valued most of all in his sailing days. But still, the cabin is more secluded than the others, something he and Emma appreciate much from time to time. 

Henry always liked the water and Leia is a little pirate through and through. They take the ship out often, spending days, a few times weekends, at sea. They always stay near the coast. Bringing a baby in the middle of the ocean isn't the wisest thing you can do after all. They still get the feeling of being at the open sea. Of waves lulling you to sleep and smell of salty water piercing your nostrils. It's nice. For Emma this smell is her pirate and her pirate is home. It's always comforting for her, the sea.

Before Emma can even put the take-away bag on the nearby table she sees Killian half lying in bed, Leia on his lap, her hands playing with his necklace, grabbing and twisting and pulling. 

"She is getting stronger Swan! Our little fighter, just like her mum."

"Just like her whole family. She has plenty of people to look up too. And yeah, it does seem like our duckling is getting stronger. You should have seen how hard she was gripping at your shirt this morning".

Emma walks around the table to come to sit on the bed with them, hugging Leia from behind, as she is sitting facing Killian.

"That picture was hilarious, love! It brightened my whole day. Seems like both my girls are partial to stealing my shirts". He winks at her. 

"We can't help it. I guess you will have to bear with it since, you know, you love us and all".

"That I do".

"Aren't you hungry?"

"I am, but I missed you more than food". 

"We missed you too, but a grilled cheese sandwich doesn't sound like a bad idea either, right now".

Killian chuckles. "Never change, Swan."

They bring the food in bed and start eating in comfortable silence. Well, to be exact Emma is eating as Killian insists to feed Leia first. Emma knows how he feels. He missed her breakfast feeding and he wants to make up for it. She is sure she will be like that when she parts from Leia next week. When Killian comes home from work early afternoon he almost exclusively takes over the baby duties. Feeding? On it. Diaper change? More than happy to do it. Bath? Piece of cake. 

He is doing all these tasks singlehanded and Emma doesn't think he would succeed any better, having had his second hand for help. She can already see the competition about who will tend to Leia's needs first when they both start coming back from work. They will probably have to do them all together because neither of them can miss the chance of holding their baby girl in their arms for as long as possible. 

Emma smiles as she watches her husband and little daughter. Killian has Leia on his lap still, his bad arm wrapped around her waist to keep her steady while he feeds her that fruit purée thing Ruby always makes for Leia when they visit "Granny's". 

She seems to love it because she doesn't complain or whine at all. She is eating every spoonful eagerly, smiling, occasionally clapping her hands as Killian tells her the story of _"The princess and the pirate"_ for what is seems like the hundredth time.

That is Leia's favorite story and if she admits it, hers too. When she was pregnant, Killian was always whispering the story to their "little duckling", as they exclusively called Leia at the time, along with promises that he loved her "so bloody much" and would go to the end of the world for her, and that he couldn't wait to meet her, and that she made him the happiest man already. 

Emma never had all this before and Killian went all out showing her how adored she and their baby was, even before she was born. He was talking to her stomach, asking questions, making all the different voices, stroking and kissing, even at the time when there wasn't anything resembling a bump yet. 

Emma usually didn't like people touching her stomach, a habit that she gained from her time spent pregnant in prison.

All her fellow prisoners kept on touching her and looking at her in wonder like she was some kind of rare species there, a sight. Which she practically was, a pregnant girl in prison. That's why her cell mates kept giving her random parent advice when they knew she isn't gonna keep the baby, touching her belly to see if it's kicking, suggesting baby names, when all Emma wanted to do is to forget the baby exists, curl up and disappear. 

She feels guilty sometimes, having felt that way about Henry. But she knows Henry has forgiven her, -even if deep down she doesn't think she will forgive herself. She has a kind hearted, brilliant boy who loves her and she loves more than anything now, and that is what matters. 

It was all different with Leia. She was a surprise too, a pleasant one. She might have been a little scared at first but Killian was there from day one. From chasing her demons about having another baby away, to holding her hair back at morning sickness, to go to the store in the middle of the night because she just craved rocky road. 

She isn't used to people taking care of her still, but Killian told her she has to, because she won't be alone ever again. So no, she didn't mind it Killian fussing over her and the baby during her pregnancy. It was nice, comforting even. And it was Killian, so it was perfect. 

Still is. 

"...and then the beautiful, brave princess told the pirate she loved him before being swallowed by the darkness to save her whole kingdom, such a courageous hero that she is. The pirate felt like his whole world was collapsing .."

Killian's soft, sad voice wakes her up from her daydreaming. 

"Killian..maybe, maybe you should start skipping that part..."

"But it's part of our story love. You and I both know this story has a happy ending. It's important for Leia to learn to never give up on the people she loves."

"Well, I think the only thing she learns now is that this is sad because your face falls every time you reach this part."

"I can't help it." Killian says with a sad smile. 

"Then maybe we can continue by telling Leia, how the stubborn pirate followed his princess to another realm to save her from the darkness and bring her home." 

Emma says, smiling at him, putting her hand on his thigh. 

"And he did, he saved her along with her family and they came back and had a little princess of their own and lived happily ever after." 

She turns to Leia. 

"See baby, I told you it has a happy ending." 

"Woah Swan, slow down! You are ruining my story. That part doesn't come until much later." Killian faked anger, not so convincingly. 

"I know, but it's my favorite part." She leans down to kiss Leia's head. "And after all, Princess Leia finished her food already."

Emma takes Leia from Killian to burp her so can eat his burger.

"Are you happy now that we are with daddy, duckling?" She coos. "Better than just a shirt right? I bet he is, since he can also cuddle with us and tell us all kind of stories. And he also makes us breakfast, something mommy really appreciates since she can't make chocolate chip pancakes to save her life."

"At least we know no one will ask you to make pancakes to save your life, lass."

"Yeah, just occasionally slay dragons, save the town... You know, the family business. We live in Storybrooke after all."

"I can always make dozens of pancakes for you in order to save your life if the situation occurs, love. Be sure of it."

"I know you are generally cheesy, but this must be the cheesiest thing you have said in a while." She chuckles when he shrugs. "I appreciate it, babe. Thank you." 

It is Killian's turn to smile. 

Leia starts squirming against her shoulder, demanding attention. 

"Pass her back to me, love. It will be time for her nap soon and I still haven't gotten enough of her." 

"You know she isn't going anywhere right?" Emma says as she indeed passes Leia into Killian's waiting arms. It's only fair, she had her all morning. 

"I know. But it's still hard to believe this is forever. You, her, Henry. It's hard to believe this will be the rest of my life." 

"Well start believing it then, Captain, because none of us is going anywhere." 

"Gods Emma, I love you so much. If Leia wasn't here right now I would-"

Emma raises an eyebrow, looking at him expectantly. "Well I won't describe what would happen with our wee daughter present, but I promise to thoroughly show you with every detail tonight." 

"I will keep you up to that promise."

"I'm counting on it, love."

 

-//-

 

They spend the next twenty minutes passing Leia between them, Killian trying to convince Emma she was ready to walk. He has his arms at her sides, under her armpits, keeping her up while Leia moves her legs, imitating walking. Emma knows it's too early for that,

_-"Killian you finished reading your 16th baby book yesterday, you know babies don't walk at eight months" "Aye, our Leia is special though love"-_

but the smile on her husband's face and her daughter's giggles are all worth it and she plays along. 

Killian is moving Leia towards Emma encouraging her with _"Go to mummy, little love"_ and kisses her cheeks. When they reach Emma, Leia throws her arms around her mummy's neck, laughing and Emma snuggles her close, whispering praise in her ear. 

They do the same until they reach Killian and back to Emma again. It's fun but also tiring and after a while, Leia is lying on Killian's arms sleeping soundly, her little hand wrapped around Emma's thumb. 

"Looks like you tired my daughter out, pirate." Emma says as she rests her head on Killian's shoulder.

"It seems to me that our little love isn't the only one tired."

"Oh no, I'm not tired. I'm just...enjoying the moment, I guess."

"Is that right, love?" He leans to kiss the top of her head. "Thank you for coming here for me today, Emma. You brightened my day, you always do. From the moment I met you, actually. You've given me the world." 

"Killian.." 

"No Emma, let me finish. I need to tell you this. Right now, in my ship, with our daughter in my arms and the love of my life by my side. I need you to know. I love you. I love you, Emma. So much." 

Emma's eyes are glossy as she kisses his shoulder, leaning closer to him, letting him continue.

"You are my beacon of light even in the most stormy days. You gave me everything I never dared dream of having. Love. Hope. Family. After Liam, I thought..I thought I didn't deserve happiness. Then you came, my love, and after a long time I breathed. You made me a dad and a husband. You, Henry and Leia are my world. I will never stop fighting for our family. I don't deserve you, I never will, but I will fight to be a man you and our children will be proud of."

"We are always proud of you." Emma whispers, tears running freely at her face now. 

"You brought me back to life." Killian's continues. "Everything I am, everything I'll ever be, I owe it to you. I didn't know how if felt being alive before, after being dead for so long. And I don't mean the Underworld." He feels Emma clench at the word. "You brought me to life when you pulled me out of that pile of bodies in the Enchanted forest. And I am alive ever since."

"And stay alive Killian, please, okay?" Emma says, something between a sob and a chuckle. 

"I love you too. I'm not that good with words. Not like you. But Killian, you mean the world to me. You brought me home. I was a lost girl for so long. Then came Henry, then my parents and I felt more like I belonged. But still, I wasn't home just yet." 

She stops to take a breath, too overwhelmed to continue until Killian moves the hand that doesn't support Leia's weight to pull her even closer. 

"Home is our family." She says with a smile. 

"Home is Leia's toys scattered on the sofa, Henry's jacket draped at the back of the chair in our kitchen, your brace on our nightstand. It's the smell of fresh made pancakes, of baby powder and the sea. All my life I longed for a home to call mine. I built walls and ran, that's how I survived. Now I don't want to run because there is no better place for me to be than the home we built together."

They don't speak for some time, unable to form worlds. They just hold each other closer, erasing every inch of distance between them. 

"Emma, I will make sure you won't ever feel like running anymore. We both have our demons to fight, always will, but we are together now. A team. I love you, forever."

"Forever. Thank god I pulled you out of that pile of bodies, Killian. Really."

"Can't argue with that. Thank god you did, love." He leans to her, kissing her slowly, yet passionately. She kisses him back, gently, careful of their girl sleeping soundly between them, until they have to stop to breath. 

"My Swan. My Savior." He says as he presses his forehead to hers, breathing her in. 

They stay there, the three of them snuggled together, no other world existing outside of their happy bubble. Killian leans back at bed pulling Leia on his chest, Emma immediately finding her place with her head on his shoulder, Killian's arm around her. 

 

-//-

 

She starts tracing patterns on his stomach with her finger when it hits her. 

"Killian..?"

"Aye, love."

"Do you think she will have magic, Leia?" She asks turning her head to look at her little baby, so innocent and so pure, so oblivious of the cruelty of the world. 

"Ah, I have thought about it before. I think it's possible. She is the product of our true love and the daughter of the savior. That makes her second generation true love."

He strokes Leia's back lovingly. 

"What will we do if she does?" 

All Emma wants for her daughter is to be safe. Magic is dangerous. _All magic comes with a price._ She won't let anything bad happen to her baby girl. 

"We protect her. With our lives, if needed. You train her. You show her how many beautiful things magic can do. You teach her to protect herself. We show her how special and unique she is. We will keep her safe, love, it's what we do. We are her parents." 

"I suppose it won't be such a bad thing after all, will it? Her having magic like me. But the moment someone asks her to do stuff for them, to save somebody or the town, we're out. She won't carry my responsibility, I won't let her. She is our baby."

"We won't let anyone hurt her, love. Or use her in any way. She is fierce like her mum and you will teach her everything she needs to know. We will show her how loved she is with or without magic. I love her so much, Emma."

Their little duckling is indeed so loved. And she will stay this way. They will both see to that. She has her, Killian, her brother, her grandparents, her uncle, a whole town that adores her. 

"I love her, too."

"Maybe we are good at this, love. Being parents together. I knew you were a wonderful mum from the moment I met you, but maybe, just maybe, I'm a good dad too?" Killian asks hesitantly, a shy smile on his lips. 

"Oh, Killian you are not just good, you are a perfect dad. You have this, one hundred percent you do. Henry loves you and Leia looks at your like you hang the moon and stars."

"I would take down all the stars of the sky and hang them over her crib if she wanted, Swan."

Killian has a way with words and Emma's heart melts every time he speaks of their daughter. She kisses the place where his neck meets his collarbone. 

"I know."

 

-//-

 

"Killian, do you really have to go back to work right now?"

"Ah Swan, I'm already late for my shift."

"Oh." Emma can't hide her disappointment.

"But maybe as I saw my two beautiful lasses visit me today, I asked Andrew to cover me so I could spend the day with them, and I will cover his shift tomorrow." 

Emma's smile matches Killian's wide one.

"You did that for us? You sneaky pirate, I love you!" She starts peppering kisses at his neck and shoulder. "You are too comfortable, I would hate it if I had to move right now." 

She adjusts her head more comfortably on his chest, which she shares with Leia's little body. 

"Then don't. Take a nap, love. I got you. I got you both." 

Killian strokes her hair. Gods he loves her hair. He can spend hours putting his hand through them, combing them, braiding them. 

"And when my girls wake, we go pick Henry up and we can watch this _"War of Stars"_ movie we all adore. How does that sound?"

"For the last time Killian, it's _'Star Wars'_." 

Emma can't contain her laughter. He knows the movies and of course their daughter's namesake. She secretly thinks he messes the name up on purpose, just to make her laugh and she loves him even more for it.

"But yeah, a family movie night sounds like a perfect way to end this day."

"Family movie night it is then, love."

Emma's eyes are closing now. She is too comfortable and too happy to fight sleep, and why should she? She is safe in the arms of her true love, her baby daughter peacefully sleeping next to her. Soon her son will be at home too, probably bickering with her about which Star Wars trilogy is the best while Killian teases him about his date.

This is the home she never had.

The home she dreamed of every time another foster kid that wasn't her, got adopted. Every time she had to cry herself to sleep at night, longing for a family, for arms to run to and for hands to wipe her tears.

She has all of this now. Her own little family.

_And it's forever._

"Forever, my Swan. I love you." 

Killian reminds her, as if reading her thoughts, sealing his promise with a kiss on her forehead. 

 

She lets sleep take her, dreaming of lost girls and boys finding each other and finding _home._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading :) I hope you liked it!  
> I didn't know if I should post this as an one-shot since it's quite big, but I couldn't find the proper moment to cut it so I decided against deviding it.  
> Reviews are always welcome, I love reading what you thought!  
> And of course, enjoy the episode tonight!


End file.
